


Hard to Guard Against

by Lansai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, 邪恶力量
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansai/pseuds/Lansai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>题目：Hard to Guard Against<br/>原作：SPN<br/>西皮：SD<br/>分级：R<br/>提要：原作背景。Sam和Dean在追猎一只怪物时发生了一些意外。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Guard Against

**Author's Note:**

> 说啥呀……I can’t speak English？

脚步声，脚步声，以及听上去精疲力尽的喘息声。  
用不着任何人来提醒他们，现在是夜晚，他们所处的地方还相当地……荒山野岭。  
他们原本打算逮住的东西现在正追着他们跑，前几十米的时候那个大家伙的吼声几乎要贴上他们的脚后跟，Dean觉得他的腿可能会倒霉。谢天谢地，这没有真的发生。  
“Sam？你还好吗？”Dean弯着腰喘了一会儿气，看向他身边的Sam。  
“我很好。”Sam说，“那个怪物上哪儿去了？”  
“不知道。”Dean环视四周之后回答，“可能它的方向感不太好。”  
Sam的呼吸还有些急促，他用袖子擦了擦鼻子，看了看周围。  
没比这儿视线更差的了，到处是树。很多树，Sam几乎要分不清哪儿是Dean，哪儿是树。  
“这他妈到底是个什么东西。”Dean嘟囔着，他知道他们没多久可以休息。  
Sam拍了拍他的手臂，压低了声音：“嘿，嘿，Dean，小心。”  
Dean顺着Sam的目光看去。树后的阴影里有一团模模糊糊的黑影。仔细看会发现这团黑影并不是什么灌木丛之类的确认友善的东西，它在缓慢地起伏，就像呼吸。  
就像在呼吸。  
“你觉得那是什么？”Sam说。  
“管它的……”Dean说，“总不能是蝙蝠侠吧。”  
然后那团黑影似乎动静更大了些  
“跑！！！”Dean大叫道，然后他们转身就跑。  
又一轮的追逐。  
这不是个适合乱跑的地方，这儿都是树。他们一边逃命还得一边躲避障碍，这比参加徒步越野还难。Dean想。  
他不确定现在在后面追着他们不放的玩意儿是什么，也许是一种什么野生动物——豪猪之类的？他从没见过这么大的豪猪，动物传奇里从来不放这些。  
但Dean知道这家伙跑得很快，而他们快要没力气了，而那头野兽看上去仍然精力充沛，也许是非得吃了他们才肯罢休。  
不得不承认这事儿超出Dean的预想范围，他们本来只是来查这个小镇上莫名其妙的几起的失踪事件。这片林子边上出现了一些野兽的足印。他们不确定是不是因为野兽袭击导致失踪，所以非得来看一看。鉴于几场失踪事件基本都被判断为夜间发生，Sam提议他们晚上再来一趟——Dean现在后悔同意这个建议了，没比这更错误的提议了。这个提议本身就是个大错误。  
那怪物喉咙里滚出的咆哮几乎近在耳边，Dean和Sam咬牙尽量让自己一刻不停地跑着，能多快就多快。  
但他们毕竟快要没什么力气了。  
那个怪物一口咬住了Dean的外套，把他拖倒在地，Dean勉强地用他最快的速度挣脱着脱掉外套，还没来得及起身就被扑上来的怪物压在地上，他的枪被卡在口袋里，那只野兽大张着嘴巴冲他吼叫着。  
这么说来这不是一只豪猪。Dean想，他用力卡住这只怪物的头部。  
它看上去更像犬科——只不过大得多，至少是一般大型犬的两到三倍。  
“Dean！”Dean听见Sam在大叫。  
他恨不得大喊老天Sam你在干嘛，快来帮忙！你以为我在做蛋糕吗？  
但是他才没空，就现在来说，没空。  
然后Dean听到几声枪响，那头怪物的身体僵硬了一下，软软地倒了下去。  
“Dean！”Sam跑过来，“你怎么样？”  
“吓到了，我猜。”Dean把怪物的尸体推开，用手肘撑着地爬起来。  
“你没受伤？”Sam问。  
“不知道。”Dean诚实地说，“但我想没有。”  
Sam蹲下去查看那只大怪物的尸体。  
“Dean，这东西有点奇怪。”Sam说。  
Dena正忙着揉他的脖子，“哦，我也发现了这点。”  
“我从没见过这种……动物？”Sam说，显然他也不觉得这像是自然定义上的动物。  
“你读的又不是兽医。”Dean说，“说不定是什么稀有动物。”  
Sam没有回答他，只是蹲在那儿盯着那只生物巨大的尸体，似乎在思考着什么。  
然而Dean突然发现，这具“尸体”诡异地抽动了一下。于是他想都没想立刻大喊：“Sam小心！——”  
刚刚被Sam连射了至少三发子弹，本来应该已经死透了的怪物突然又活了过来，张开它有着尖利牙齿的大嘴咬向Sam，即使Sam反应足够快立刻掏出了枪，还是来不及开枪就被咬住了肩膀，发出了一声痛楚的吼叫。Dean冲那家伙的脑袋开了一枪，他认为这是最直接的方法。  
但可怕的是，那家伙居然没有死，并且就像刚才那几枪（包括脑袋上的）都是在给它挠痒痒似的。它松开了Sam的肩膀，威胁地冲着他们吼叫了几声，转身向树林深处逃去。  
Dean立刻蹲下来扶起Sam。Sam已经开始有点儿意识不清了，这一口咬得非常深，几乎对穿他的肩膀，他流了很多血。  
“坚持住，Sam。”Dean说，并且费力地把Sam架起来。他需要立刻把Sam送去医院。  
努力辨认了方向后，Dean吃力地架着几乎处于昏迷状态的Sam往他认为正确的方向走去。  
Dean只能尽可能期望自己没有搞错方向。  
Sam醒来的时候发现天花板白得吓人。  
所以这不是旅店。  
Dean坐在他身边打瞌睡，两条腿架在病床上，整个人仰在椅子上，还在打呼噜。  
Sam微微皱了皱眉，然后笑了。  
在他回忆起昏迷前发生的一切后，他想试着动动肩膀，但他发现自己做不到。但是也不太疼。也许是麻醉时效还没过去。  
这时候Dean醒了，他揉了揉眼睛和嘴巴。Sam觉得自己也许可以猜到他梦到了什么。  
“Sam，喔，你醒了？”Dean说。  
“是的。”Sam回答他，“我的伤口壮观吗？”  
“酷毙了。”Dean说，“你肩膀上被拉开一个大口子，失血过多，还断了骨头……抱歉，说断了太客气了，碎了骨头。”  
Sam想他大致明白自己的伤口是不是很酷了。  
“你感觉怎么样？”Dean问。  
“你说肩膀吗？”Sam问，“它现在没什么感觉。”  
“一会儿会有的。”Dean说，“你很期待吗？”  
“不。”Sam装模作样地皱了皱脸，“你抓到那个家伙了？”  
“你一定在开玩笑。”Dean说，“这几乎是我们遇到过的最凶猛的畜生。”  
“那么它逃走了？”Sam问。  
“毫无疑问。”Dean回答。  
“你知道我在想什么是吧？”Sam又说。  
“嗯……”Dean把腿从病床上收回来，“这几起失踪案必定是这家伙干的了。”  
“失踪的几个人应该不太幸运。”Sam说。他努力动了动他的脖子，然后他感到伤口有点疼了。  
“是啊，毕竟它一口就咬碎了你的肩膀。”Dean严肃地说。  
“我们能抓到它吗？”Sam问。  
“别傻了，Sammy。”Dean说，“别忘了你碎了一个肩膀，这事儿我想还是交给野生动物协会……他们会管这事儿。”  
“我觉得那不是什么野生动物，Dean。”Sam坚持道。  
“管它呢。”Dean说，“我们没法逮住它。”  
“或许我们可以找帮手？”Sam问。  
“我想不会有人愿意被咬个对穿，Sam，你只是被咬碎了肩膀只是因为你运气好。”Dean说。  
“也许。”Sam只好无奈地笑了笑。他现在感觉肩膀疼起来了。  
Dean出去给他们买午餐，期间有一个护士进来，给Sam一些止痛片，Sam对她说谢谢。那个看上去挺漂亮的护士则冲他笑了笑。  
Dean回来的时候刚好跟那个漂亮护士在门口擦肩而过，然后停在门口回头看了那个护士一眼，才继续走到Sam的床边。  
“Sam，我打赌，她是这家医院最漂亮的护士。”Dean从袋子里拿出汉堡和可乐，他给Sam买了份面条。  
“面条？”Sam问，“她给我送来了点儿止痛片。”  
“嗯。”Dean咬着汉堡回答，“病号福利，还有……”  
说着Dean腾出一只手拿出了一小碗蔬菜沙拉，“买这东西的感觉实在是娘到爆，不过考虑到你现在躺在医院。”  
Sam挺想告诉Dean用不着把他当成八岁小孩儿，而且八岁小孩儿应该也不怎么喜欢蔬菜沙拉——他们不需要养生，但是他觉得这会让Dean感到沮丧，所以他还是欣然接受了Dean所谓的“病号福利”——面条和蔬菜沙拉。  
看得出来Dean对此也洋洋自得，因为他咬着汉堡冲Sam眨了眨眼。

 

失踪案并没有因此告一段落，要么就是Dean和Sam弄错了目标，要么就是他们送的子弹很对那怪物的胃口。它说不定想多来几颗。  
Sam看起来精神很好，除了他的肩膀真的很疼以外一切都很好，他的肩膀上裹着固定器，看起来像是在皮划艇俱乐部受伤的傻大个，Dean用这个嘲笑他很多次。Sam也只是说：“是啊，我是。”  
但不可否认，他们都记得那个怪物，而且都想干掉它。毕竟它是工作之一，而Winchester——在工作上还从未失败过，或许过程有几次小小的起伏，但他们总能在最后化险为夷，Dean或者Sam，他们俩都说不太清楚这是什么，或者是运气，又或者是别的什么。要是他们是什么虚构人物，那么好吧，他们也许是主角。  
这是个傻气的想法，Dean从十五岁开始就不再这么想象了。  
Sam从医院溜出来，跟Dean一起呆在旅馆里，挤在旅馆的迷你单人沙发里，Dean看一会儿资料就要嘲笑他一会儿，而Sam忙着调整自己的姿势，让肩膀好过点儿，这时候他还是觉得医院舒服点儿，即使他带走了足够的止痛药——过段时间可能还得去弄点儿。  
他们花了一个星期查资料，Dean反倒变成了老往图书馆跑的那个，而Sam呆在旅馆里用着各类的搜索引擎，在他电脑上敲得噼啪响，活像是在做什么文书工作的实习生。  
但他们一无所获。  
因此Sam和Dean决定用他们最后的外援，他们打电话给Bobby。  
Bobby听上去正在喝什么，而且那东西大概有点儿辣，Dean听到了他被辣到嘶嘶发声。  
“你们两个小子又惹了什么麻烦？”Bobby说。  
“呃，麻烦，没有。”Dean说，“不是麻烦。”  
“好的，那我挂电话你一定不介意。”Bobby说着挂了电话。  
Dean只好重新拨过去：“嘿Bobby……”  
“现在你愿意说需要什么帮助了？”Bobby说，他听起来又喝了一点儿那个很辣的东西。  
“你在喝咳嗽药水吗？”Dean忍不住问。  
“臭小子，说你的重点。”Bobby回答他。  
“哦，是这样——我们遇到了一个怪物，并且我们到处都找不到关于这东西的记录，我们不知道这是什么，子弹对它没用，我们得找到解决它的方法。”  
“什么样的怪物？”Bobby问。  
“看上去是犬类，但是比一般的那种大狗都要大得多，非常大，我怀疑它比熊还要大一圈。”Dean说，“尖而长的獠牙，有皮毛。”  
“别的呢？”Bobby问。  
“……我没看清别的，那时候太黑了。”Dean看了Sam一眼揉了揉眉毛，无奈地说。  
“只有这点儿可不容易找。”Bobby答道。  
“我知道，只是……这东西腰咬穿了Sam的肩骨，它差点儿嚼碎了Sam。”Dean说。  
“它没有……”Sam说。  
“闭嘴。”Dean示意Sam。  
“还有别的没有？”Bobby沉默了一会儿，“Sam怎么样了？”  
“谢谢你Bobby，我挺好的。”Sam接过Dean的手机说，“它是黑色的，我们怀疑镇子上的几起失踪案都是它干的——跑得不算太快，吼声像是狮子这类的动物。”  
“听到你还活着我就放心了。”Bobby说，“我一查到线索就跟你们联系。”  
“谢谢。”Sam说。  
Bobby又把电话挂了。  
Dean放松身体仰在床上，脚还留在地上，“我还得接着去图书馆？”  
Sam坐在Dean边上努力在不扯到伤口的范围里扭头看Dean，“什么？”  
“查那个怪物的资料——我几乎翻遍了所有野生动物保护手册，然后我还翻了几乎所有的神话故事……我都能背出来了，以防万一，我还看了点儿饲养手册。”Dean盯着天花板说——Sam知道他不是真的在盯着天花板。  
“哈，老兄，你还打算养它吗？”Sam问。  
“喔，我想有这样一只巨大的看家犬可能挺酷的。”Dean说，然后伸手拍了一把Sam的背。  
Sam嗷了一声，告诉Dean这挺痛的。  
Dean说：“很好，说明你的肩膀现在不太疼。”  
的确不太疼。Sam想。  
肩膀上的伤口恢复得比他们想象得都要好，它甚至都不经常痛，Sam带回来的止痛片有一半恐怕得失去用武之地。  
就是那个塑料——管它的，大概是塑料的——固定器，这有点儿闷，Sam偶尔会觉得肩膀上的伤口很痒，但是隔着这玩意儿他不能去抓——就算不隔着他也不能去抓。  
肩膀受伤还有很多别的不便之处，比如洗澡或者上厕所什么的。这些在一段时间内都需要Dean的帮助，他俩刚开始都感到别扭，Dean则一刻不停地开玩笑来掩盖他其实比Sam感觉更别扭这一点，就像他说的：“哇哦Sammy，我感觉我回到了六岁。”  
Dean六岁的时候，Sam几岁？  
他们可不需要计时器。  
“我想我们得休息几天。”  
“赞同。”Dean说，“我都要忘记自己以前是怎么活下来的了。”  
“我也是。”Sam说。  
“行了Sam，你没有。”Dean说，“下次还是你去图书馆，或者我们还是一起去。”  
“随你便。”Sam说。  
“现在，我要午睡。”Dean说，“不要吵醒我，否则我就不帮你挤沐浴露。”  
在Dean的午睡过后——说实话，Sam都不确定他这算不算是午睡，也许叫补觉更恰当，Dean就像是在期末考试前熬了一礼拜的夜——Bobby的电话来了。  
Dean接了电话，而Sam则在桌子那儿继续敲他的键盘。  
“嘿Bobby……”Dean好像还困着。  
“你们惹上了大麻烦。”Bobby说。  
Dean彻底清醒了，“什么麻烦？”  
“那头怪物，Dean，你确定Sam被那头怪物咬了？”Bobby问。  
“我当然确定，我看到的。”Dean说。  
“你没发现Sam有什么异常吧？”Bobby又问。  
“到底出了什么鬼问题，Bobby？”Dean显得有些急躁。  
“那是个摩格纳。”Bobby说。  
“什么？”Dean一头雾水。  
“摩格纳。”Bobby又重复一遍，“这是一种远古时期的巫术产物，几乎没什么能杀死它，古代的祭司用奴隶进行祭祀仪式，它们以人为食，在每年的五月到六月，一整个月每天都要吃一个成年人，男女不限。”  
“……这是个什么怪物……”Dean有点惊讶，“你刚才问我Sam……Sam被咬了，怎么了？”  
“我不是很确定，Dean……”Bobby说。  
“你就……只是告诉我。”Dean说。  
“摩格纳是巫术产物，被它咬过的人可能会发生一些变化……”Bobby说，“我只是在书上看到，Dean。”  
“……会变成什么？”Dean问。  
“我不知道，它没有说明白，只是在记录里，一共有两个被摩格纳咬过的人，他们都被其他幸存者杀死了，并且烧掉，碾成粉末撒到各处。并且看起来杀死他们的过程都十分艰难。”Bobby一口气说完。  
Dean沉默了一会儿。  
“Dean？”Bobby说，“这只是记录——也可能只是个什么故事，这些可能都是编的。”  
“上面有说怎么阻止这种变化的发生吗？”Dean问。  
“……没有。”Bobby说。  
“完全没有？”Dean问。   
“根据记录……他们试了很多方法。”Bobby只好告诉Dean，“但都没有起效。”  
Dean看了Sam一眼，Sam正用一种“你还好吗？”的眼神看着他。  
“他们试过杀死那个怪物吗？那个‘摩格纳’？”Dean问。  
“没有。”Bobby，“Dean，别干傻事，你们杀不死它。”  
“总有方法杀死它，是吗Bobby？”Dean说，“而且总得有人试试。”  
Bobby叹了一口气。  
“有。”  
“很好，告诉我，Bobby，我们需要这个方法。不会比我们别的活儿难多少，是吧？”Dean说。  
“简直小菜一碟。”Bobby嘲道，“你最好拿什么东西记一下。”

TBC


End file.
